High School Musical 3
by Soontobe Mrs. Edward Cullen
Summary: This is what I think HSM3 will turn out to be! I will try to update soon! I'm not sure what the rating would be, so I just chose something randomly. Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1Ellie's Plan

**This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be very good.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the first day of school at East High. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and everyone else were outside talking about their crazy but fun summer. Sharpay, Ryan, and Ellie , their little sister, were inside. "Tell me again, like, why you're here?!" asked Sharpay to her little sister. "Because I'm part of the S.W.A.T. Students with Academic Talents." explained Ellie for what felt like the millionth time. "This will so ruin my life!" whined Sharpay. "Give it a chance, Shar. It might turn out to be a good thing." said Ryan, trying to look on the bright side. "Well you better not have any classes with me." explained and whined Sharpay saying how it will ruin her life. Ellie had heard this stupid speech so many times she could pretty much repeat it herself. After Sharpay had finished her complaining, Ellie said, in her cutesy, sorry, and full of sarcasim, "I am sooo sorry, Sharpay. I had no idea that this would happen." Ryan was about to ask what in the world she was saying, but she cut him off. "I'll try to lay low so hardly anyone knows I'm here. Okay?" "I am soo glad that you see it my way little sis!" Sharpay squeled with delight.

Zeke, one of Troy's friends who had an annoying crush on Sharpay, hurried up to their little group. "Hi, Sharpay! Aren't you happy that this is our senior year. Our final year of high school? 'Cause I know that I am. So, anyway, would you like to go out sometime?" Zeke said with hope that Sharpay would say yes. Sharpay's smile quickly turned into a frown. "You know what Zeke," Sharpay said annoyed, "I've answered that one little annoyed question soo many times, that it's getting me really annoyed. And the answer to the question is, drum roll please. NO." "Oh, sorry. I didn't know that it was getting on your nerves. So, I guess, see ya during class." said Zeke with his head hanging low with dissapointment. "Sharpay, you shouldn't have said that." said Ellie right after Zeke left. "And why not. I can do what I want. I don't have to have my little sister choose what I say." answered Sharpay really annoyed. "I mean, if you go out with Zeke, that will make Troy jealous. Duh!" shot back Ellie. "Oohhhhhh. I'm so glad you're my little sister!" squeled Sharpay hugging her sister. "I now." said Ellie happy that Sharpay was listing to her plan.

Sharpay hurried over to Zeke to say she was sorry and that she would love to go out with him sometime. "Why are you helping Sharpay like that? I thought you said that you were mad that she was your sister." asked the confused Ryan. "Ryan don't hurt yourself by thinking too hard. I'm being nice to Zeke, not Sharpay." answered Ellie while smiling. The warning bell blasted throught the hallways. And other students hurried to their 1st periods so they wouldn't be tardy. "Come on Ryan, Ms. Darbus will flip out if we're late for class on the first day!" said Ellie while trying to get throught the large group of students.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that was my first chapter. Please click that pretty looking button and say what you thought of it! NO FLAMES!!! I might not be able to add another chapter soon, but I'll try to do it ASAP! I'm also going to try to write other little stories, so be on the look out for other stories that say my name on it!!! Hope to see ya guys soon!**

** -little ol' moi, GiGi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone please review and add a radom musical name. I need one for the second chapter. Like how in HSM it was Twinkletown Musical or something. Someone please give me a random and ridicolus name please. Thanks!**

**-GiGi**


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

**Hope you like it! I've been busy with my W.i.t.c.h. fiction, that I haven't had time for this one. SORRY!!! This chapter is pretty much about Ellie.**

**

* * *

**

Ellie looked out the classrooms second story window. She saw Albuquerque's' middle school. She smiled. She had an idea. She turned over to Ryan, who was sitting across from her. He also was looking out the window. He must have seen Jessica Simpson in the clouds or another famous actress he had a crush on. It took her a while to get his attention, without getting any attention from Mrs. Darbus. She finally decided just to slap his arm. "OW!" he said, his sister covering his mouth with her hand. "Tell Peter not to wait for me." Peter was their driver. "Why?" asked Ryan confused, like always. "'Cause I'm gonna visit my friends after school." Ellie answered. "Ohhhhhh. How are you gonna get back to the house?" asked Ryan still confused. "It doesn't matter. Besides I want to visit my friends, I haven't seen them in like, forever." Ellie shot back. Mrs. Darbus suddenly started to speak louder, I must have been something important. "This years winter musical is 'Starlight Village'!" she sang out. More than half the class had to put their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. "Auditions will be next week Friday from 2:30 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.. The two lead roles are Melanie and Robert." Mrs. Darbus sang again. The bell rang meaning that it was 2nd period. Everyone rushed out of the classroom.

For the whole student body, 2nd and 3rd period went by fast. It was lunch time. Ellie got her food and sat down with Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke. Sharpay and Zeke were staring at each other lovingly. Was Sharpay actually starting to like Zeke? Ellie hoped that Sharpay did. She felt bad for Zeke, remembering how each time he asked her out, and how Sharpay always said no. Ellie tryed to get her mind off of Zeke and Sharpay and decided to look at the rest of the student body. They were all at their own lunch table with their friends, just like last year. Ellie decided that she would have to do something to fix that. Ellie looked down at her food, she wasn't hungry, but she got it anyway. And if she didn't eat now, she would stare all day. She noticed Max, he was in all her classes. He was also part of the S.W.A.T.. It looked like he was trying to find a place to sit down. He finally found and empty table and sat down. The last 20 minutes they had left to eat felt like 10 minutes. The bell rang, it was 4th period. Everyone hurried out so they wouldn't be late.

Everyones 4th, 5th, and 6th periods went by fast also. Ellie ran to her locker, she didn't want to be late. She knew that she didn't go to middle school anymore, the middle school was close by, and that the middle school go out 15 minutes after the high school. But she really wanted to see her friends. In about 10 minutes she got there. She decided to sit down under a tree in front of the school to rest. Suddenly everyone came running out to leave. She spotted her 3 best friends, Zoey, Kimi, and Nicki, the most popular girls in school. Ellie hurried up to her friends and said, "Hi guys! I missed you so much." "Oh, we missed you to, Ellie. We really did." said Nicki with tons of sarcasm in her voice. "What do you mean?" asked Ellie not sure about what was going on. "For some one who's' really smart, you don't understand whats going on. Do you." said Kimi in her cutesy, yet mean voice. "No, I don't." said Ellie confused. "I'll tell you. We don't like you anymore, your'e a nerd. And do you know what that will do to our rep. if we hang out with you?" said Zoey in a snobby voice. "Yeah, I know what that will do to you. It means that you would rather have on your rep., 'complete brats' instead of 'good friends'," Ellie said over her shoulder. Today was not going as she had planned.

* * *

**Sorry if you though the chapter was long! So press the shiny button down there and review!!! See ya soon!**

**-GiGi**


End file.
